This invention relates generally to financing, servicing loan customers and more specifically to methods and systems for servicing loan customers through dealers of loan products.
Known customer lead generating systems typically utilize random mailings based on archival data, with little or no attention to trending data or expected incomes. Known modeling solutions are inadequate, because a lifetime probability (a probability for termination in each month in the future of the loan) to prepay loans, described herein as early termination of loans, cannot be accurately computed. Without an accurate lifetime probability, accurate marketing decisions regarding whether the customer is to be offered a promotional or a consolidating offer cannot be made. While customers which would provide high expected incomes for the lender can be sent random mailings with a degree of certainty regarding success of the offer, the calculation of the expected income is only based on a rough approximation. A system without accurate expected income data or lifetime probability for termination does not provide sufficient data for lead development for acquiring new loan business.